


Moonshine House

by BabyImpala1967



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moonshine house, Smut, UA/universe altered, pwp/porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImpala1967/pseuds/BabyImpala1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl are holed up in the moonshine house. Both react differently with the strong alcohol in their systems. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshine House

"How did you know what this place was?" Beth asked as she sat at the table, tilting her head to the side and taking her hair out of the messy bun, running her fingers through it. She bit her lip and shook her head, her bangs falling into her face. Her innocent blue eyes looked up at the older man, blinking slowly. This alcohol in her veins was insane - she felt like she could do anything, say anything, _have_ anything.

"I... Uh." Daryl almost froze, seeing the beautiful girl finally putting her hair down. "I knew because I grew up in one." He sighed, leaning back against the wall. He could not believe he had the hots for a girl so much younger than him. He could tell there was something different about this girl; she couldn't be as innocent as she seemed. This good little church-going, southern belle had something to hide, and Daryl was determined to find out what it was.

"Huh." Beth nodded, taking another swig. "Come on, Daryl. Drink some. It's not gonna kill you. And if it does... Well, it don't make much difference to those things out there, does it?" She giggled, then closed her mouth with a heavy sigh. "But it sure as hell would make a difference to me." She shrugged, standing slowly. "But it won't kill you. So it'll be okay." She smiled again, looking down at the floor, then up at Daryl. "Take a drink." The jar in her hand felt rather light as she held it up to Daryl, even though it was half full. "Here."

Daryl watched, breathing finally when he realized he'd been holding his breath. He shook his head and took the mason jar, taking a swig. "Damn, that's better than my old man used to make." He muttered, taking another drink. "God, I've missed this fire in my belly." He chuckled lowly. He felt a light buzz start to take over; he couldn't handle his alcohol quite like he used to, before this whole damn mess. He ended up finishing the bottle, his head delightfully swimmy. He started to get angry, thinking about his goddamn idiot brother and his goddamn scumbag father and his goddamn mother that left him. "I hate this world. I hate all these fuckin' walkers and all these goddamn camps and having to move fuckin' everywhere! I hate my goddamn dad and my goddamn mother for leavin' me and my idiot brother that was the only thing I really loved but he was an asshole and died and I had to put an end to his sorry ass!" He said, kicking a pot that was on the floor.

Beth's eyes widened slightly in fear, but she stepped forward and hugged him anyways. She hated to see anyone hurting, and she wanted to make it better. She held him tight, breathing in the scent that was so different than what was all around her, that was so... Daryl. He smelled like faint cigarettes and alcohol and dirt but she loved it, loved it because it was so him.

Daryl stood for a minute before he hugged her back, tight and secure. He buried his face in her beautiful blonde hair, which somehow still smelled like the fruity shampoo she had used the last time she had a shower, just a few days earlier in that rundown truck stop. He pulled her closer, amazed at the feeling of another human's body so close to his, that was still alive and not trying to eat him. He took a deep breath as all his cares melted away, all his anger dissolving into attraction.

Beth looked up at him, her eyes showing everything she wished to say. She slipped her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy toes and pressing their foreheads together. "Kiss me." She whispered, looking from his lips to his eyes and back. She bit her lip again, releasing it when Daryl leaned down and connected his lips to hers. She gasped softly, sliding her fingers into his hair. Her back arched into him when he deepened the kiss, one hand sliding up to the back of her neck. She parted her lips in a small gasp and moan as his other hand slid down to her ass, squeezing slightly.

Daryl couldn't stop himself, especially not when he was drunk. But he told himself Beth wanted this... She was the one who wanted him to kiss her, after all. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers with it. He squeezed her ass harder when he heard the slight sound, craving those sounds she made. He slid his other hand down to her ass, then both down to her thighs. "Jump, sweetheart." He mumbled.

Beth's body was on fire with want. She nodded slightly and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Anything you want." She whispered. He chuckled and made a satisfied "ooh" sound in the back of his throat as he carried her into the bedroom. Surprisingly, the bedroom was clean and the bed was still intact. He gently tossed her into the mattress, looking down at the goddess with blonde curls and kiss-bruised lips. He shrugged off his vest and pulled his shirt over his head, showing his fit torso. He was wary of her seeing all of his scars.... But that ended when he caught Beth raking her eyes over him and catching on the noticeable bulge in his pants. He crawled onto the bed over her, going for her lips then changing his mind and kissing her neck. He sucked and nipped at the creamy white expanse of her neck. She tasted like honey and light sweat, and nothing turned him on more. He slid his hands under her shirt and tugged it up, pulling back so he could take it off. Beth looked up and blushed, seeing Daryl's pupils blown with arousal. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting Daryl take it off. She looked down and giggled softly, running a hand through her hair. "I'm.... I'm not a virgin..." She nearly whispered, looking up at Daryl again.

"Neither am I, sweetheart." He chuckled, kissing her lips chastely before kissing down her jaw and neck to her chest. He carefully took one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He rolled it between his teeth and tongue, sucking lightly. He chuckled when she threw her head back, reveling in the sounds she made. He pulled off for a moment to unbutton her pants and pull them down, showing a cute pair of underwear. "Now where'd you snag these, huh?"

Beth giggled. "I've been saving them... I thought today would be a good day to wear them. Turns out I was right." She said, kicking her pants off to give him a better view. She was wearing a baby pink lace thong with a red rose on the front. She laid back and splayed her hair out on the pillow, looking up at him and biting her finger.

"Goddamn, girl. You are not _nearly_  as innocent as you put off." Daryl said in disbelief as she giggled. "That laugh... It's so sexy."

She took a deep breath and put her arms above her head. "Come on, let's see what's hiding in that pair of worn out jeans. I wanna know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow, or if you'll have to carry me again." Daryl grinned and shook his head, laughing. She never failed to amaze him. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling the zipper down and tugging them off. He pulled his dark gray boxers off as well, not missing the smirk on Beth's face because of the wet patch on the front of them. His cock stood straight out, about 8" long, thick and heavy. He stroked it a couple times before Beth sat up. She pulled the older man up so he was straddling her chest, licking his cock from base to tip. She suckled the head and hummed, tasting the precum leaking out. She put her mouth around him, taking him a bit further.

"Fuckin' hell, girl." Daryl moaned, threading his fingers in her hair as she suckled his cock. He was amazed by the feeling; he had never really gotten a blowjob before. The only sex he'd had was with hookers he picked up before all this shit went down. That was far from his mind now; the only thing on his mind being the mouth on his cock. "Fuck... Gotta stop or I'm gonna come..." He said gruffly, pulling her off by her hair. He was surprised when Beth let out a moan that would rival a porn star. "You like that?" Daryl asked seductively, tugging on her gorgeous hair experimentally.

Beth nodded. "Yeah... Like my hair pulled..." She moaned as Daryl massaged her scalp, her eyes closing in pleasure.

"I wanna do somethin' for you, girl." Daryl winked, releasing her hair and moving down between her legs. He put them over his shoulder and kept his eyes on her as he pulled her underwear to the side, spreading her pussy lips apart with his fingers. He lapped at it, moaning at the taste. He started flicking his tongue across, then pushed it inside, wriggling it around. Beth nearly screamed; it had been so long since someone had given her pleasure, and anyone before Daryl couldn't give it like this. She gripped his hair and pushed down on his face, her thighs clamping around his head.

"Yes..." She whined. "Love it so much..." Daryl started eating her out hard, his beard scratching against her thighs. He figured she liked it, though, by the sounds she was making. They were making his cock ache. He pressed a finger in next to his tongue, wriggling it around to loosen her up a bit. He added a second and curled them, smirking when Beth let out a cry of

"Yes! Right there!" Daryl rubbed over that spot over and over, then pulled his fingers out and moved back from her, pulling her underwear off. He leaned over and put his fingers to her lips, biting back a moan when she sucked on them and hummed.

"Damn, girl." He said, shaking his head and grinning. He pulled his fingers out and slid his hands down her arms, taking her hands and lifting them up. He kissed the scars on her wrist, then put her hands in his hair. He kissed her neck as he pumped his cock a few times, then lined up and pressed into her slowly.

"Fuck, you're the biggest I've had..." She giggled, pulling Daryl up to kiss him. "You're definitely gonna have to carry me..."

"Yeah? Well I am just fine with that." He chuckled, pressing in further until he bottomed out. She was so tight around his cock and he loved it.

"Oh, oh my god..." Beth moaned, sliding her hand down and feeling his cock through the skin of her lower stomach. "Please... Fuck me hard." She whispered, looking into Daryl's eyes. She wanted this so bad. Daryl smirked.

"Oh, I will, sweetheart." He said, pulling his cock almost all the way out before slamming it back in. Beth's back arched off the bed and a moan ripped from her throat.

"Fuck, yes..." She whined as Daryl continued that pattern, speeding up. He grunted with each thrust, his body shaking from pleasure. The bed shook and squeaked, the headboard hitting the wall; he couldn't care less.

"Damn, girl... So fuckin' tight. Feels so good around my cock." He moaned, nipping at her jawline. She nodded and pulled his hair, pushing down on his every thrust. He was already getting close, his breathing heavy and his thrusts growing erratic. He kept hitting that spot in Beth, loving the sounds she made.

"I'm... I'm so close!" She warned, her body shaking. Daryl thrusted harder, trying to bring her over the edge. She came crashing over it, her vision going white as she orgasmed. "Daryl!" She cried, squirting all over Daryl's cock. He knew he couldn't come inside her, so he rode out her orgasm then pulled out, pumping his cock. Beth pulled him up again, looking up into his eyes. "Fuck my mouth." She said, opening it. Daryl nodded, putting his cock in her mouth and tugging her hair, making her moan around his cock. He thrusted in, surprised when she didn't choke. She winked and sat up a bit, deepthroating him. Daryl was stunned. That fact alone, that she didn't have a gag reflex, was enough to bring him over the edge as he fucked her tight, wet mouth. He held the head in the front of her mouth and pumped it quickly, groaning Beth's name as he shot his rather large load into her mouth. Beth swallowed it all, humming as Daryl pulled his cock out of her mouth.

He fell onto his back next to Beth, totally wiped out."God, I'm old." He chuckled.

"No, you're just out of shape." She giggled, curling up to his side. He got nervous again when Beth started tracing his scars. She could tell. "Relax..." She whispered. "They're battle scars. They show what you've overcome." Daryl sighed, relaxing under her touch.

"Goddamn, I think I'm in love with you." He chuckled, turning onto his side and pulling her close. He held onto her, nuzzling her hair.

"I love you too, Daryl." She hummed, closing her eyes as sleep overcame her. He smiled and closed his eyes as well, forgetting about the world outside and only focusing on this sweet girl.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not my first work but my first posted, and my first try at TWD. I was just dying towards the end of season 4 with that goddamn sexual tension... Kudos would be great :P i love you guys!!!


End file.
